Wait Forever
by feuledbyfiction
Summary: the story of a girl who loves a boy who doesn't seem interested, just an idea might elaborate depending on reviews
1. Poem Intro: Wait Forever

I'm not sure what to call this I was just bored and randomly inspired by nothing. Tell me what you think. This in no way has anything to do with my real life I just had a random idea for a story and this is the summary of feelings that the main character would have, of course in the mind of a girl. Please tell me if its too dramatic, or over-used, or stupid in general. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Wait Forever**:

First, just a glance. Only a glance. And after only a blush. only your blush.

Second, an introduction. The face stays with you, the name imprinted in your mind. And on your heart

Third, the obsession, the admiration of the face, the name.

Fourth, the hope of another encounter, another treasured meeting. Only treasured by you.

Fifth, A close relationship, not expected but dreamed of, until you come back to reality and realize it's not the kind of relationship you dreamed of.

Sixth, years of friendship and only friendship, he may even be like family after some time. Hugs and nudges send sparks through your body, your soul, not his.

Seventh, he's taken, captured by someone else's hand, someone else's smile

Eighth, They separate, he becomes free again, not that he was ever truly captive at all

Ninth, he grows older, you grow older, but only you fear the dreadful goodbye

Tenth, it hits you, the goodbye is near, your heart races, your breathing becomes rapid and heavy, your chest has an invisible empty hole, one that may never be filled by his love. Almost no chance of being repaired by his warmth. You have no idea what to do, no idea what to say or feel. All you can do is wait, and wait. Wasting life away waiting. Even working to avoid thoughts and feelings. So you wonder what will become of you. And all you and your heart can do is wait. Wait Forever.


	2. Reviewer's Choice

Hey guys I'm totally stuck on were to start this because I have a really awesome scene fresh in my mind but it's pretty far into the story. So would you guys want me 2 start at the beginning or stick in this scene and be all flash-backy n stuff…I'm just indecisive so tell me what you think!!!

p.s. If I start from the beginning the story will be easier to follow


	3. Ch 1 Awkward Beauty

I am proud to say that I own these characters!!! and I love my readers!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

Great, its 6:55 and I have to pick up my older sister from play practice AGAIN. I just want to go to sleep! I'm in 5th grade for crying out loud I can't stay up that late. Well here I am, waiting, 6:57, only 3 minutes…3 _long_ minutes.

My mom's just listening to music, taping on the dashboard without really keeping the beat. It's actually a pretty good song, Big Yellow Taxi by the Counting Crows, me and my brother love this song, but I'm way too tired to actually listen. HA! Yes 7:00!!! Woot!

I watch the doors as kids shuffle out of the crowded cafeteria. I see a few recognizable faces, nobody that I _really_ know. I just know a few names associated with a few faces, here and there. Not that I've ever met any of them, but I know enough. These people are like a sub-sect of celebrities to me. Yeah, I know it's nerdy and sounds weird but if you saw them perform you would agree.

These people were the most talented actors I had ever seen, not to mention that the oldest of them are seniors in high school and the youngest fourth graders. The shows this small school theatre put on could easily pass for professional, the only difference is the actors aren't paid and they are all straight A students. I aspired to become one of them. Talented, confident, smart, and successful.

No, I am not one of those girls who wants to be exactly like her older sister. I just thought that what she did was extremely cool. She wasn't an actress, she was way to shy for that. That's also why she always seemed to end up taking pictures instead of being in them. My sister is a techie, a backstage ninja. She worked on technical aspects of the show such as lighting, microphones, sound effects, costumes, props, and stagehands. Well, this is her first show and she's doing costumes.

Most people don't think it's that hard, but costumes are really difficult to take care of sometimes. In this case, she was a small, thin 7th grader, weighing barely 95 pounds, and managing costumes for about 60 people, and they change costumes during the show. Those of you with dirty minds, this was not an opportunity to see gorgeous guys in their boxers, this was a maze of sweaty actors rushing to get changed for their entrances, yeah, it got nasty.

So, in a way, I respected my sister for that. She works her but off at rehearsals for 3 hours every other day during the week. I have no idea how she put up with my brother and I.

I just sat and thought about this when my mother decided to interrupt the rare praise of my sister, "Oh, Shira we're giving a few people a ride home, can you get in the back so they can get in fast and we can get out of here fast?"

Mom was in a rush too, she worked a very long day I guess, stressed from her patients. So I happily jumped over a few seats and made my way to back mumbling a "Kay, Mom" to her.

Just after I sat down and put on a seatbelt, I hear a tap coming from the window, my sister, Emma, opened the car doors, she had a small crowd of friends behind her, two small girls, one with black hair, one with blonde hair, another taller girl with a bright smile and blonde curls, and one small boy, with short black hair and light, happy eyes.

They piled into the van, my sister in the passenger seat next to my mom, the boy sat with the taller girl in the center seats, and the other two girls joined me in the back. We just had to make sure everyone was packed in; they hadn't been home from school since 8 in the morning so they still had their book bags with them, and we were ready to leave.

My sister liked opening the windows so she can greet her friends on the way out of the parking lot. She had just finished getting the last window down when I heard a loud, beautiful voice call to her "EMMA!!!!!!!!"

I hadn't recognized the voice, but I thought I had already met my sister's friends, and before I knew it I heard a large thump and turned too look out the window. I didn't see a boring grey parking lot filled with kids, in fact there was absolutely nothing boring about what I did see.

Before me, a 5th grade little girl, was a beautiful sculpture of perfection. There was the abdomen of a deity. His soft, white skin glowed in its perfection, cut off diagonally by a light blue t-shirt with the white undershirt showing through. Not much muscle was seen but what seemed like glistening marble shown just cut off by khaki pants and a black belt. I couldn't breathe for just a second, and I realized I was flustered. I hadn't even seen the boy's face yet and I was swooning. That picture stayed with me for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds as he jumped off the car. Emma waved goodbye to him and shouted "See ya tomorrow!!!"

Before I could regain any real mental stability he was out of my sight. I can not believe that I had just saw something so, beautiful and I couldn't compose myself enough to look and see the face that came with the masterpiece. I decided my mind needed to go back to reality and I heard my sisters friends giggle to each other about how crazy he is. He jumped onto the rear end of my mother's car for goodness sake! It was hilarious, so my mother couldn't care less, but still very a chancy thing to do on a parents car. I tried to concentrate to listen for his name. I was unsuccessful though, which left me disappointed.

Wow, I had no words to describe what I had just seen before me, I, and eleven year old, was obsessed with part of a random guy's body. Yeah, sounds really weird, but I can't control what I feel. Or, for that matter, what I think. But I know, I somehow know, that this is not the last encounter with him. Okay, it's not really genius that I know we'll meet again; he is after all working with my sister. I didn't think that I would be more excited for opening night than Emma was, she was raving about the show for weeks, but now I think I'm looking forward to it _**much**_ more than she is.

* * *

**A/N: HEY!!!!! I just want to thank the people who alerted and reviewed, you guys are AMAZING! Those of you who are just reading the story I want to tell you a secret...reviews make writers smile! specifically amateurs who are really nervous about wether or not people like their work. Thank You for reading!, Constructive critiscism is welcomed!**

**I have no idea what to name our mystery man, I only know what I can't name him for privacy reasons, but I would love his name to have a deep spiritual or romantic meaning so please help me name him!**

_**~3~feuledbyfiction~3~**_


End file.
